Feels Like Home
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: A -REALLY- short songfic, based on Sonic and co's trip back home after "Sonic Adventure 2". S/A, K/R.


Disclaimer: I **don't** own Sonic or associated characters. I also do **not** own the song "Feels like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk.

Feels like Home 

Everyone was in the Space Colony ARK, headed for earth after their previous adventure with Shadow. The ride to earth was a rather talkative one. 

****

There's something in your eyes   
Makes me wanna lose my self,   
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart.

"Yeah, what _I_ did was I just kept shooting," Tails explained one of his techniques to Eggman. "That way they didn't have any time to project a comeback."

Eggman nodded. "You don't say!" He seemed very intrigued.

****

There's something in your voice   
That makes my heart beat fast   
Hope this feeling lasts   
For the rest of my life 

Meanwhile…

"So if you're not going to go after emeralds, what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

Rouge looked at him briefly. "I don't know yet. But I have my eye on something else, at the moment," she said with a shy smile. "Or some_one_ else."

If you knew how lonely   
My life has been   
And how long I've been so alone 

Knuckles blinked. "Oh really, who?"

Rouge grinned with half-open eyes. "You'll see," she said.

****

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along   
And change my life the way you've done 

Knuckles smirked, still a little unsure. "Okay, well I guess I can learn to trust you now, since you won't be after my emeralds. Maybe we can even get _along_ now and then," he grinned shyly.

Rouge smiled. "I guess so, but I'll miss arguing with you," she laughed and so did Knuckles.

****

It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from 

"Tell you what, Rouge," Knuckles said with a grin. "We can substitute arguing with getting to know each other better. I mean, I only know you as the double-crossing thief that was after my jewels." 

Rouge smirked. "And I only know you as the cute echidna that I enjoyed stealing jewels from."

****

It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

Knuckles froze and blushed deeply. "C-cute?"

Rouge smirked with half-open eyes and leaned towards him. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Adorable," she whispered, and Knuckles blushed again with a shy smirk.

****

A window breaks down on lumdard street   
And a siren rings in the night   
But I'm all right 'cause I have you here with me,   
And I can almost see through the dark there is light 

Meanwhile…

"You're so brave, Sonic!" Amy hugged him lovingly. 

"Thanks Amy…but…" Sonic turned pale. "_Air_!" he gasped for air.

Amy released her grip. "Right…sorry, Sonic!" she said. 

****

Well if you knew how much this moment means to me   
And how long I've waited for your touch 

"You know Amy, you really worried me back there when Eggman had you trapped," Sonic said rather shyly to her.

Amy's eyes widened. "Really? You were worried about me?" 

Sonic nodded with a faint blush, and Amy grinned. "Wow, Sonic! I didn't know you _cared_!" she said in a loving tone, that made Sonic squirm and blush even more.

****

And if you knew how happy you are making me   
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much 

She hugged him again and complimented the hug with a small kiss. Sonic blushed deeply and grinned down at her.

Amy was about to let go, but Sonic wrapped his arms around her. She was definitely surprised, but happily surprised.

"Does…this mean…?" she looked up at him. 

He smiled down at her warmly. "Yeah Amy, this whole thing made me realize that I like you, too."

****

It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from 

"Wow!" Amy squealed. "This is like a dream come true! Wait…am I _dreaming_?"

Sonic chuckled. "No Amy, you're awake."

"Wow, this is perfect," Amy said shyly as she kissed him again. Sonic kissed back.

****

It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

The Space Colony Ark landed with a gentle bounce, and everyone got out. 

"It's great to be home," Sonic said with a smile.

"It sure is," Amy said as she looked up lovingly at him.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, and Eggman nodded. 

Rouge and Knuckles just smiled at everyone before they put an arm around each other.

"Last one to the Pizzeria is a rotten Chao!" Sonic called behind his shoulder as he dashed towards the Pizzeria.

Everyone watched him leave before they started to run towards the Pizzeria. "_Sonic_!" they called after him. "Wait up!" 

****

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. 

THE END. 


End file.
